


S is for Stuffed Animals

by Cytonic



Series: Alphabet Soup [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Evan "Buck" Buckley Has Bad Parents, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Madney Baby, No Beta we go like Christophers bear in the tsunami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cytonic/pseuds/Cytonic
Summary: Aka a five and a half times Fic.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley
Series: Alphabet Soup [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909156
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	S is for Stuffed Animals

The first time was when he was five years old and had a nightmare. He walked past his parents room and straight to Maddie who just lifted her blanket up to allow Evan in. She hugged her baby brother tight and promised no monsters or bad dreams would come after him. They were woken up the next morning by a disapproving Margret Buckely who told Evan that he was too old to sleep with his sister and to stop bothering her.

Two nights later Evan woke up in the middle of the night and gave a whine, his imagination creating shapes in the dark. He threw his blanket over his head and closed his eyes tight wishing he could go with Maddie but didn’t want to upset his parents again. He was grown up, he wasn’t a baby. He whined into his pillow as he heard his door slowly creak open.

“Evan?”

“Maddie?” Evan poked his head out from under the blanket when he felt her sit on his bed. He gave a small sniffle as he crawled out to hug her stomach and lean against her. “I had another bad dream Maddie.”

“I know...which is why I brought Sir Teddy.” Maddie smiled, booping the teddy bear's nose against Evans earning a giggle. Evan hugged the teddy bear and smiled at Maddie. “So I can be here with you still without getting mom and dad mad, just remember to give him back.” she held out her pinky and grinned when he locked his against her. She tucked him into bed, Evan cuddled with the bear, falling asleep while Maddie ran her fingers through his hair.

The second time almost doesn’t count.

Maddie was going off to college and was packing up her room, eager to be out from under the Buckley roof and spread her wings.

Too eager according to Evan who was complaining from the bed, not helping her like she had asked.

“How am I going to deal with them without you here Maddie? Why can’t I go with you?” He asked, feeling hurt and abandoned. She stopped folding her clothes and sat next to Evan.

“I have to go Evan. I wish I could take you with me but I can’t.” She wrapped an arm around his shoulder to hug him. Evan leaned against her, always welcoming a loving touch no matter how upset he was.

“I know...It's still not fair.” Evan said softly with a sniffle. Maddie nodded in agreement as she looked around her slowly emptying room. She smiled when she spotted something on her dresser that could help her out.

“I know I know, but I think I know what can help.” She patted his arm as she stood up and picked up the stuffed animal. “Remember Sir Teddy?” She asked booping his nose again, Evan hilariously going cross eyed at the action. “I’m going to leave him with you, so I am still with you okay?” Evan nodded, hugging the teddy bear still looking like a little lost boy despite being well on his way of being taller than her.

(Margret pursed her lips seeing the bear in Evans' room. He was too old to be stealing from his sister and for stuffed animals.)

The third time is when he isn’t Evan he is Buck.

“Buckaroo! Catch!” Buck turns at the shout and fumbles with the tiny stuffed toy almost hits his face. He looked at Chim who looked too pleased with himself. Buck looked at the stuffed keychain in his hands then at Chimney with a confused look. “Buck, Deer, please tell me you get it.” he almost huffed.

“No! No! I do get it, but just, why?” He asked, holding the stuffed deer up.

“I think he just wanted to make a joke, I’m sure we can find someone to give it to if you don’t want it.” Hen reached out blinking when Buck closed his fist around the toy and held it close to his chest.

“No! I’ll keep it.” he said quietly. Hen and Chimney shared a slightly concerned glance but didn’t get a chance to explore when the alarm rang.

Next time they saw the stuffed buck was attached to Bucks keyring where it stayed.

The fourth time doesn’t really count.

It was during the lawsuit and Christopher left his stuffed shark on the couch last time he stayed over. They had been watching ocean documentaries and movies to try to get past the fear of the ocean that had still lingered. Christopher left it so it could watch and protect Buck until he came back. (Damn Buck loved and missed that kid.)

It had moved from the couch to the bed the first night he felt alone and just needed something to hold on to.

The Fifth time was during a call.

It was another kid stuck in a claw machine and Buck wondered just how kids got themselves into situations. He heard Hen joke to Chimney about his daughter inheriting both Buckley and Han trouble seeking genes. Buck gave a laugh at the loud sound of dismay from his future brother in law at the fact.

Buck gave an exaggerated whoop when he opened the machine up and he picked the kid up, the kid holding two stuffed unicorns, one in each hand. He handed the little boy off to Hen to check over earning a laugh from the firefam when the kid didn’t want to let him go.

“It’s alright Kiddo, Hen here just wants to make sure you are alright before you go off with your mom and dad.” The kid nodded and allowed Hen to check him over before returning him to his parents.

They were packing up when Buck felt a small tug on his sleeve. He looked and saw the kid, Charlie, holding out one of the stuffed unicorns.

“Thank you Mr. Fireman.” He heard the sound of someone taking a picture as he took the toy from Charlie who beamed at him and ran off to be scooped up by his parents who thanked them again as they walked off.

Charlie the unicorn stayed in the rig as a good luck charm. (“Yes Eddie! If jinxes exist so do good luck charms!”)

(He had no idea why Chimney kept making jokes about going to candy mountain. )

Bucks favorite time happens more than once. Mango is ecstatic that her favorite uncle is there and has decided he needs to see all her toys.

“You know you can ask her to stop.” Maddie says amused as she watched Buck slowly get buried under all of the toddlers' toys.

“But why would I?” Buck asked with a soft grin as Mango hurried over with a stuffed chicken and held it up in the air.

“Buck buck!” She grinned as she crawled onto his lap, Bucks arms protectively holding her steady. “Buck buck.” She repeated seriously as she ‘pecked’ Bucks nose with her toy.

(“Are you crying?”

“No! Of course not! Wait, did you take a video? Who are you sending that to? Maddie!”

**Author's Note:**

> So. I had a total crack idea with this that Bucks first and only toy as a kid was a brick.
> 
> A brick with googly eyes.
> 
> Named Brick.


End file.
